


World, Still the Same

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: McCree gets a late night visitor to med bay, Hanzo explains the importance of Pokemon lineups, and Angela really needs to relax.





	

At this point in her life, Angela is used to people breaking her set visiting hours.

 Back when she worked in conventional hospitals, it was less of a problem. With regular medical staff, it wasn’t hard to keep her ward secured. Even when she worked in Overwatch, where those looking to break her regulations were specials ops and trained soldiers, fellow staff had always helped keep things in order. With a handful of exceptions, people in those days tended to follow visiting hours unless they wanted to be chewed out by Morrison.

 Now, that’s not the case. Ana, Zenyatta, and Lúcio are not a full medical staff. They operate as well as one sure, but their numbers are small. Things that aren’t life or death slip through the cracks.

 Like people sneaking in past her strictly imposed visiting hours.

 Angela knows it’s happened when her computer beeps, alerting her to a door opening in med room B. She’s not surprised: since coming back to Overwatch, visiting hours have almost always been outright ignored. Putting away her paperwork for the night, she gets out of her chair, a plush red thing with a medical sign on it. It’s a present from Fareeha meant to help with sore feet. Angela thinks it might be her favorite chair on base.

 She heads out of her office, walking towards Med Room B. McCree is in there, but not for anything too terrible; just a nasty virus. Angela wouldn’t have bothered to keep him in observation if she had any faith he’d take it easy otherwise. After all these years, she’s grown to learn that Jesse McCree’s idea of rest and relaxation is a beer, a cigar and the shooting range. None of his methods are conductive to battling disease.

The rest of the ward is empty. It’s almost midnight and as Angela walks down the hall, the lights flicker on. She considers who might have bothered to sneak in to see McCree. Certainly not Lúcio; he knows the importance of rest. And Fareeha wouldn’t bother to break her rules unless McCree was in serious trouble. Ana could just use her normal access. Angela presses her lips together. That leaves a few options. Lena. Genji. Or-

 “A one Pokemon run? You cannot be serious.” Hanzo’s voice floats down the hall from Med Room B. Angela smiles. It’s good to see her hunch is correct.

 She walks past the door and pauses outside of it, just out of sight of the small window. She’s sure both men heard her arrive even with the door closed. Given the lack of noise, neither seem to do anything about it.

 “It makes it a challenge!” McCree sounds a little wheezy but better than he did this morning. Angela would guess he’ll be fully recovered within another day or two, if he actually rests. “You telling me you never ran a Nuzlocke run or anything?”  
“I attempted it. It wasn’t to my tastes.” There’s a beat of silence. “A Squirtle? Truly?”

 Angela resist the urge to giggle. Last week was the first she’d ever heard of Pokemon. Hana had decided to emulate if for one of her streams. It was only once half the room reacted that she realized how popular it was. McCree must have pulled one of the games up on his tablet.  

 “Look, if I don’t say it now, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.” Angela can hear McCree take a big breath in. “Hanzo, Squirtle is the best pokemon starter of all time.”

 “If you look at their final stats, Mudkip is better-”

 “Best. Starter. Of. All. Time.” There’s a pause and Angela can hear soft 8-bit music float through the door. “Look, he had his own gang in the television show. Man can relate.”

 “As I recall, you were never the head of Deadlock.”

 “Thought I was hot shit, though.” There’s a long pause. “Mudkip. Really?”

 “If you are going to bring up that infernal meme-”

 “No! Just- thought you’d like Charmander or something. Cus of the dragon thing. Gotta keep the family aesthetic and all.”

 There is a long pause. “Did Genji tell you that?”

 “He might have had a team of all dragon types back when I was in Blackwatch but-”

 “Of course he did. He had the same preferences as a child.” Hanzo’s voice takes on a hint of melancholy. She hears him let out a long sigh. “Charmander is not even a dragon.”

 “Which is a load of bull, by the way.”

 There’s silence. Angela takes a second to lean against the wall and think. She thinks to times when Lena was hurt, how only _Amélie_ and _Gérald_  could get her to actually stay in bed. Or how Fareeha could convince her mother to relax for a night with the promise of her company. There is something to be said, for the power of company. She reaches up her pen and chews on the end of it.

 It is clear McCree will not be going back to bed anytime soon due to his game. She will be up another hour filing reports as it is. There is no harm in letting them be in the meantime.

 She walks away from Med Room B, back to her office. By the time she has opened up her reports, she has fallen asleep in her chair, snoring lightly. In the morning, that is how Fareeha will find her.

 Angela will sleep though her hand coming through her hair. She will also sleep through a blanket being thrown over her body and a soft whisper to “ _sleep well”_ in her ear. But she will wake up feeling rather well loved.

 And in the end, that’s what matters, isn’t it?


End file.
